<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Novamente um fracasso... ? by Danny_lolita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910952">Novamente um fracasso... ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_lolita/pseuds/Danny_lolita'>Danny_lolita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Funny, Lee Seokmin | DK-centric, M/M, Romance, SeokSoo, dk tenta de tudo, dk é um idiota, minghao good friend, mingyu good friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_lolita/pseuds/Danny_lolita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokmin tem um crush por um rapaz que vai sempre no autocarro com ele e decide seguir as dicas dos amigos para ser notado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Novamente um fracasso... ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá ^^ </p><p>Sei que não há muitas fics em português por aqui, mas mesmo assim venho deixar aqui a minha. Ver se alguém lê ^^ </p><p>É uma fic meio idiota, espero que gostem ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Segunda</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lá estava ele novamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quem era ele? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu não faço ideia. Tudo o que sei é que ele apanha o mesmo autocarro que eu de manhã, faz já duas semanas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele entra em alguma paragem antes de mim, e sai depois. Senta-se normalmente nos bancos atrás da segunda porta do autocarro, e vai o caminho todo a ler. Sempre vestido com fato clássico completo em tons claros. Hoje era um rosa bebê que nunca pensei que ficaria perfeito em alguém. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E como eu sei isto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simples! A primeira vez que ele apanhou o autocarro, eu juro que foi a primeira vez dele aqui, porque assim que eu entrei uma luz caiu sobre ele. Foi como se os anjos quisessem que eu o visse. Mas era impossível não o ver. Ele é a pessoa mais linda que eu já vi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cabelo preto escuro com uns reflexos azuis, com a franja caindo ligeiramente nos olhos. Olhos escuros sempre colados ao livro. A pele parecia tão macia e perfeita. O nariz era pequenino, e tão lindo como o resto do rosto. A orelha tem três piercings, e os lábios são tão carnudos e brilhantes que fico a imaginar como será eles a mexerem-se quando ele fala. De certeza que até a voz dele é perfeita. Os pequenos sorrisos que vi ele dirigir ao livro, ou a alguém que se senta ao lado dele, é o sorriso que me faz parar o coração. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu quase pensei que tinha morrido e ele era um anjo para me levar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bem, mas obviamente que não morri. O meu amigo teve a gentileza de me bater nesse dia para confirmar que eu ainda estava vivo. O pior é que ele tem a mão um pouco pesada, ainda me dói o local na cabeça onde fui atingindo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu sento-me estrategicamente na fileira ao lado, no banco atrás. Não me sento à janela, porque assim perco a oportunidade de poder observá-lo pelos poucos 20 minutos que duram o trajeto até à minha universidade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele ainda está no mesmo livro, mas já está nas últimas páginas. Aquele livro foi outro motivo para eu ter ficado encantado por ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ler basicamente não é a minha cena, mas há uns anos um amigo meu falou-me tão bem de um livro, que quando tive de ler para a escola, aproveitei para o ler. Resumindo, li a série toda daquela colecção, ainda foram nove livros!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rapaz mistério está a ler o segundo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como pode ser tão perfeito? Além de lindo tem ótimo gosto por livros. Ele tem de ser a minha alma gêmea! Uma pessoa que gosta do mesmo livro que eu, sim foram poucos os livros que li, mas o que interessa é que ele tem de ser o tal!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Infelizmente, os meus vinte minutos diários estão acabar novamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levanto-me do meu lugar, e vou até à porta esperando poder sair. Normalmente fico a olhar para a porta, mas hoje ganhei coragem e olhei para ele, ali a poucos centímetros de mim. Mas ele nem reparou na minha presença. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E eu quase que perdi a saída. Quando reparei tive de me atirar literalmente para fora do autocarro. Por sorte não cai no meio da rua. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas mais valia, assim que olho para o autocarro reparo que o rapaz perfeito tinha visto a minha quase queda e sorria por detrás da mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu vou morrer de vergonha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seokmin, vais ficar aí feito espantalho? - Ouço alguém a chamar o meu nome. Olho para trás e vejo os meus dois amigos a olhar para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu e Minghao são meus colegas desde o secundário. Viemos para a universidade juntos e estamos na mesma turma. Somos estudantes de engenharia e somos inseparáveis. Somos o trio de ouro! Estou a brincar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu é o meu amigo mais antigo na realidade. Conhecemo-nos na primária, mas só ficámos mesmo amigos quando estávamos no secundário. Agora podemos considerar-nos melhores amigos. Ele é um ótimo amigo, e mesmo que seja um gigante e pareça um bruta montes, ele é apenas um cãozinho adorável. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao é chinês, e quando veio para a Coreia ficou na nossa turma. Acabamos por ter de fazer um trabalho de grupo os três juntos, e é daí que consideramos que a nossa amizade começou a sério. Haohao é o oposto de Mingyu, parece uma criança fofa, mas se for preciso mata uma pessoa e ela nem sabe dizer o que a matou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Disseste alguma coisa, Minghao? - Pergunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Estás feito espantalho ai. - Responde-me Mingyu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ele viu-me cair. - Digo com voz chorosa. Sem me importar, vou até eles e abraço Mingyu à espera que eles me dessem apoio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não sei quem é ele, mas nós de certeza que vimos. - Responde Minghao a rir-se. Os meus amigos odeiam-me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O rapaz perfeito. Ele viu. Ele estava-se a rir. - Contino a dramatizar agarrado a Mingyu que apenas andava até a universidade, levando-me de arrasto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E eu tinha esperanças que o “rapaz perfeito” tivesse desistido de andar neste autocarro. - Diz Minghao que nos seguia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos os que passavam por nós olhavam, de certeza por causa da minha birra, mas nenhum de nós ligava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Porque não falas com ele? Sabes ao menos o que falar? - Pergunta Mingyu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O quê?! Nunca! O que diria? Tipo, eu sou um mero mortal e ele é um anjo. - Largo o Mingyu e paro na frente dele tentando fazê-lo entender que é uma ideia absurda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que tal tipo um “olá”? - Comenta Minghao enquanto tenta-me bater, mas desta vez consegui fugir da minha triste sina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não posso chegar ao pé dele e dizer “olá”. - Os meus amigos só podem ser idiotas por achar que isso era algo provável de se fazer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “Adeus” é que de certeza que não podes. - Comenta Minghao deixando-me de perseguir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas tu queres ou não queres falar com ele? - Questiona Mingyu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu acho que os meus amigos já não têm muita paciência para me ouvir falar sobre o rapaz perfeito. Eles são uns chatos, eu só o vi à uma semana, não é como tivesse falado dele todos os dias desde desse dia… ok, se calhar tenho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Claro que sim. - Respondo meio timido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então porque não tentas sentar-te ao lado dele para começar? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentar-me ao lado dele… não parece uma má ideia…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Terça</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok, isto é uma má ideia… Estou há uns bons minutos de pé no autocarro tentando ganhar coragem de me sentar ao lado dele como Mingyu tinha sugerido ontem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E porque não estou ainda sentado? As minhas pernas não me obedecem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Desculpe, mas o menino vai ficar aí parado o dia todo? As pessoas querem ir sentar-se. - Uma velhinha começa a bater-me com a mala obrigando-me andar. Era grande escândalo e eu só queria esconder-me, mas sento-me no lugar em que devia ter-me sentado desde o começo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respiro fundo tentando me acalmar. Eu não acredito, fui agredido por uma velhinha, que chamou a atenção de todo o autocarro para mim, e que estou sentado ao lado dele. E ele deve ter visto a cena toda. Meu Deus, ele acha-me um idiota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Devagarinho tiro os olhos do meu colo e olho para ele. Mas ele, como sempre, tinha os olhos no livro, mas pendurado nos ouvidos estavam fones. E eu podia ouvir um pouco do ruído da música daqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso significava que não tinha ouvido os gritos da mulher. Então ele não me viu a passar uma vergonha enorme. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém durante os vinte minutos, ele nunca tirou os olhos daquelas páginas. E eu apenas me mantive ali sentado, a tentar não tremer muito de nervosismo, e a cheirar o perfume doce que ele emanava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Tu não podias ficar lá sentado simplesmente. - Reclama Mingyu. Só tinha conseguido contar a minha manhã agora na hora de almoço. Contudo quando eu achava que tinha sido um avanço, os meus queridos amigos discordam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não consigo falar com ele. Porque tenho de ser eu a tomar a iniciativa? - Reclamo desesperado. Nos filmes e nos doramas eles fazem parecer tudo tão simples. A vida real não é simples!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então faz ele ser o primeiro a falar. - Reclama Minghao. De nós os três, Haohao era o que era menos ligado ao romance. Ele não será nenhuma ajuda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Isso é complicado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acredito. Quem do perfeito juízo quer falar contigo? - Haohao leva um pontapé meu por debaixo da mesa por causa daquela ofensa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dizes que ele lê aqueles livros. Porque não te sentas ao pé dele a ler um dos volumes? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quarta</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aqui estamos novamente. Mais uma vez fiz o que o Mingyu sugeriu. Consegui vir-me sentar logo. Também tive uma sortezinha porque o autocarro hoje estar ligeiramente cheio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estou aqui sentado ao lado dele a fingir que leio o terceiro volume do livro. O mesmo que ele está a ler agora. Mas ele parece não ter reparado em mim… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Novamente um fracasso... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Tenta encostar-te a ele. Tipo um toque com o ombro ou o joelho. - Diz Mingyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Isso não é considerado assédio? - Pergunto nervoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Claro que não! É apenas um toque acidental, não o vais empurrar contra o vidro e enfiar-lhe a tua língua na boca dele. - Comenta Haohao. Eu não disse que ele não ia ser grande ajuda?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quinta</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sentado aqui pelo terceiro dia consecutivo. Desta vez foi mais fácil. Já não estou a tremer tanto. Quem eu quero enganar? Ainda pareço um terramoto, e as minhas mãos um dilúvio. Nem sabia que podia transpirar tanto das mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respiro fundo e encosto o meu ombro ao dele. Algo suave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meu deus eu estou a tocar-lhe! Eu estou no paraíso!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas ele não reage. Será que foi muito superficial? Encosto-me mais um pouco e ele finalmente olha para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meu Deus, ele está a olhar para mim! O que é que eu faço? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorrio meio que me desculpando e endireito-me no banco. Ele apenas sorri para mim antes e voltar os olhos para o livro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh meu Deus, o sorriso dele é o mais lindo que eu já vi!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas novamente foi um fracasso... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Se calhar podias ter pedido desculpas. - Reclama Minghao. Será que posso deixar de falar com ele? Ele está-me a deixar deprimido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bem se isso não foi o suficiente, tenta numa curva cair mais para cima dele e deixares o teu livro cair-lhe ao colo…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sexta</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Novo dia, nova ideia de Mingyu e nova tentativa. Vai Seokmin, tu consegues. Hoje é sexta-feira, se não conseguires ficas dois dias sem o ver. E não sabes se para a semana ele estará aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porque eu estou a falar na terceira pessoa? Estou a enlouquecer!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu vejo a curva mais problemática do caminho aproximar-se e tento pôr-me em posição.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caio em cima dele de forma um pouco bruta de mais. Não estava à espera que o motorista de hoje fosse tão bruto. Onde raio tirou a carta de condução? Saiu-lhe numa caixa de cereais?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meu Deus, eu se calhar aleijei-o, ele parece tão sensível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Larguei o meu livro não sei onde e volto para o lugar, olhando-o com um olhar mais culpado que consigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele senta-se direito e abaixa-se para apanhar os nossos livros, que ambos foram parar ao chão. Ele entrega-me o meu e sorri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Desculpa. - Não sei como consegui falar, mas senti-me muito mal por ter sido mais bruto do que queria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tudo bem. - Ele sorri ainda mais e volta para o livro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não voltou a olhar para mim novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Novamente um fracasso... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Nada do que disseste resultou! - Reclamo assim que vejo Mingyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acho que ele ter falado contigo hoje foi um grande avanço. - Mingyu é confiante de mais para o próprio bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ainda mais sorriu para ti. Quem é que sorri para ti por vontade própria? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Haohao, porque me odeias tanto? - A sério o meu amigo não pode ser meu amigo, está sempre a espetar estacas no meu pobre coração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não lhe ligues. Ele apenas não tem um coração. - Felizmente Mingyu está do meu lado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vocês é que são melodramáticos. Então o que vais fazer na segunda-feira?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nem sei se ele estará lá. - Vai ser um fim de semana complicado. Não sei se sobrevivo a espera…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Segunda</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sobrevivi!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E para minha felicidade ele está aqui novamente. Sento-me ao lado dele de novo. Ele hoje parece ter sono. O livro está aberto no início, mas ele apenas está de olhos fechados encostado à janela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele é tão lindo a dormir! Eu queria que esta fosse a visão que teria todas as manhãs ao acordar. Isto é muito estranho de se pensar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Espera, ele tem algo escrito ali no livro. Olho para ele conferindo que estava a dormir, e tento espreitar a página escrita.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Este livro pertence a Jisoo Hong”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- EU SEI O NOME DELE!! - Grito enquanto corro pelos corredores da universidade à procura dos meus amigos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu e Minghao saem da sala onde íamos ter aulas, a correr com cara de preocupados à minha procura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seokmin, estás bem? - Pergunta Minghao. A minha felicidade é tanta que me atiro para o colo dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu descobri o nome dele! - Digo feliz abraçando fortemente Minghao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Como é que conseguiste isso? - Pergunta Mingyu admirado. Eu não acredito que eles desconfiam das minhas habilidades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Estava escrito no livro dele. “Este livro pertence a Jisoo Hong”. Até o nome dele é lindo! - Sinto Haohao a revirar os olhos e a forçar-me a sair do colo dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então muito bem, tens um nome. E agora? - Diz Minghao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Agora? Como assim e agora? - Pergunto-lhe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não o vais procurar nas redes sociais? Tipo, facebook, twitter, instagram?? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Olha Seokmin, é algum deles? - Mingyu tinha sido mais rápido. Enquanto eu discutia com Haohao ele já estava na pesquisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pego no telemóvel dele e começo a ver alguns dos perfiles que apareciam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nenhum deles é o meu Jisoo. E porque raio aparece pessoas com outros nomes? Quem raio se ia chamar Joshua Hong? Ainda por cima, foto de perfil é uma silhueta de alguém de costas. Aí já não fazem redes sociais como antigamente. - Reclamo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não posso acreditar nisso. Tenho um nome e não encontro ele nas redes sociais! A minha vida é ser desastrado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas vá, nada de desistir. Só tens de tentar chamar-lhe a atenção. - Mingyu é o melhor amigo que podia ter. Ele não desiste de eu conseguir falar com o meu rapaz perfeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Porque não tentas esquecer alguma coisa no banco? Ele terá de te chamar para te a entregar. - Milagre, o Haohao deu-me uma boa ideia!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Terça</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Está quase na minha saída. Hoje Jisoo parece mais acordado. Claro que ontem teria mais sono, quem seria a pessoa que não tinha sono numa segunda feira de manhã? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas sinto-me tão feliz por conseguir dar-lhe um nome. Ia odiar ter que ir ao nosso casamento e casar-me com o “rapaz perfeito”. É muito melhor casar-me com o “Jisoo”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já comentei que o nome é lindo?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estou prestes a sair e deixo a minha carteira em cima do banco onde estava sentado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passos de bebé até à porta. Ainda não me chamou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esperar a porta abrir. Ainda não me chamou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sair da porta de vagar. Ainda não me chamou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esperar uns segundos à frente da porta. Ainda não me chamou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ver o autocarro a ir embora. Não me chamou.... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foda-se! Perdi a minha carteira! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quero chorar...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Não te preocupes. Ele deve ter ficado com a tua carteira. - Tenta tranquilizar-me Mingyu. Mas estou devastado. Vou passar fome hoje. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E porque não deixas-te algo menos importante? - Pergunta Minghao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Achei que a carteira sendo mais importante dava mais oportunidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ele deve de a ter guardado. Amanhã só tens de perguntar por ela…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quarta</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bem, vamos lá. Seokmin, faz-te homem!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Desculpa. - Eu bato-lhe no ombro para chamar-lhe a atenção. Ele felizmente olha para mim. - Tu ontem não viste uma carteira? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Desculpa. O quê? - Oh meu Deus, ele disse mais do que um palavra para mim!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A minha carteira. Acho que a deixei aqui ontem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Desculpa, não. - Ele olha-me com um olhar triste, mas volta novamente para o livro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu não acredito que perdi a minha carteira... Eu vou mesmo chorar. Ao menos falei com ele por uns segundos. Posso morrer feliz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo bate-me no braço com força, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos. Mas ignoro, eu estou feliz de mais para me preocupar com isso </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hei menino, ontem deixou aqui isto. - Sinto algo a bater-me novamente e quando olho lá estava a minha carteira. Nas mãos da velhinha da mala. Porque ela tem sempre de me bater?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Obrigado. - Agradeço. Aleijou-me, mas ao menos tenho a carteira de volta. Acho que nem pode tudo correr mal…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Bem, então tens a carteira. Mas não foi ele que ficou com ela. Do mal o menos. - Incentiva-me Mingyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não acredito que trocaste mais do que uma palavra com ele. - Haohao, sempre o bom amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas e agora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bem que tal tentares deixar cair alguma coisa? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> - Não, já fiz isso? Eu ia perdendo a carteira. - Reclamo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não. Tipo estás sentado e deixas cair os fones entre vocês, e ele apanha e dá-te. - Explica melhor Mingyu. Bem, novamente, não parece uma má ideia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quinta</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sentado novamente. Acho que até Jisoo já se habitou comigo aqui. Hoje deu-me um pequeno sorriso quando me sentei. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Progressos Seokmin. Progressos…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estou a tirar os meus fones da mala e aproveito para seguir o plano do Mingyu. Estratégica e disfarçadamente, deixo-os cair entre nós os dois. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas o universo odeia-me. Nesse momento o autocarro faz uma curva e os fones fogem para o lado oposto que deviam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O menino é mesmo um desastre. - Novamente sou agredido pela mala da velhinha. E novamente é ela que me salva o dia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Obrigado…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Novamente um fracasso... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Amanhã é sexta, podes tentar mostrar que é bom ser fim de semana. - Diz Mingyu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sexta</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Respira, tu consegues falar Seokmin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que bom que amanhã é fim de semana. - Digo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele apenas olha para mim e sorri concordando com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Novamente um fracasso... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- E que tal segunda-feira comentares algo sobre o livro? - Opina Haohao, para variar. Sinceramente não é mau pensado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Segunda</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Segunda-feira… Nova semana. E novamente ele está aqui. Acho que ele veio para ficar!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu gosto muito dos livros. Já os li todos. - Começo a falar. Ele para de ler e olha para mim prestando atenção no que digo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Também gosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não costumo ler. Mas quando comecei a ler, li o primeiro em três dias. A minha mãe achou que eu estava doente na altura. Sabes é que ler não é comigo, mas um amigo disse-me para experimentar, então li. É muito bom! Fui levado para dentro do livro. Não para dentro mesmo, mas quase. Tipo metaforicamente, estás a perceber? Não sei se isso também acontece contigo. Mas depois quando acabei, li os outros. Estás no terceiro, não é? Sabes que são nove? Imensos livros….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok foi uma péssima ideia… Eu fiquei a falar sozinho por 10 minutos sobre o livro enquanto ele apenas acenava e sorria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Novamente um fracasso... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Ele mal falou. - Reclamando, chorando, agarrado ao Mingyu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não me admira. Tu deves ter falado tanto que nem respiravas. - Reclama Haohao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- E pior é que só parei porque a maldita velhinha deu-me com a mala porque ia perder a minha saída. - O meu braço de certeza que vai ficar negro de tanta pancada que levo daquela mala. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acho que ainda te casas é com essa velhinha. - Diz Haohao rindo-se da própria piada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hey, porque amanhã não começas com uma conversa mais simples. Tipo “hoje está calor”. - Novamente é Mingyu que tem as melhores ideias.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Terça</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Hoje está calor não achas? - Digo. Porém ele olha para mim com um ar estranho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afinal estão 2 graus e esteve a nevar durante a noite. Está muito frio...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Novamente um fracasso... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Ficas para tio. - Reclama Minghao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Porque não levas amanhã um objeto grande e assim ficam sentados apertadinhos? - Diz Mingyu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quarta</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Na manhã seguinte tenho um urso de peluche enorme nos braços. Foi complicado entrar no autocarro com ele. E mais difícil foi ir para o lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém, não consegui sentar-me….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O urso foi sentado em vez de mim…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Novamente um fracasso... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Para que é o peluche? - Pergunta Haohao quando me vê.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Para mostrar o quanto te amo. - Apenas atiro-lhe o urso e sento-me amuado na minha cadeira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu tinha dito algo como uma mochila ou assim. Onde raio arranjaste esse peluche? - Pergunta Mingyu enquanto brincava com a pata do urso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Numa loja ao pé de casa. Custou-me as minhas poupanças. - Choro. Não acredito que gastei tanto dinheiro para nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bem agora só tens de dar nome ao urso e tens quem te aqueça os pés na cama à noite. - Diz Minghao atirando-me o peluche para cima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Porque amanhã não lhe ofereces comida? Pode ser tipo, um chocolate! - Comenta Mingyu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quinta</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Não acredito que estou a tentar novamente algo que os meus amigos sugeriram. Ando nisto há duas semanas. Se calhar devia de desistir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas… tenho a mala cheia de chocolates e snacks. Vá Seokmin, tu consegues!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Queres um chocolate? - Pergunto ao tirar o primeiro chocolate da mala? Ele olha para mim a sorrir. - Queres? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não se come chocolates a esta hora. - Novamente atingido pela mesma mala. Porque a velhinha implica sempre comigo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olho para Jisoo que apenas ri-se da minha desgraça. Eu vou ficar para tio!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu guardo. Para logo. - Oh meu deus, ele falou para mim!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele tira-me o chocolate da mão e arruma-o na mala dele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vou morrer feliz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Isso foi um grande passo! - Diz Mingyu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não sei, ele apenas pode gostar de comida grátis. - Claro que quem falou foi o Haohao. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não sejas mau para mim. - Reclamo. Eu só quero poder ser amigo do meu crush. Será pedir muito?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas porque amanhã não tentas só puxar conversa? Já falam praticamente todos os dias.- Novamente é o Mingyu que me dá as ideias.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sexta</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoje o dia estava destinado a correr mal. Simplesmente é daqueles dias em que quando acordas e pensas “devia ficar na cama” e no final do dia vês que esse pensamento foi um aviso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Primeiro, por alguma razão o meu telemóvel não despertou. Logo, acordei atrasado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Segundo, tentei arrumar-me e por-me bonito para falar com o Jisoo. Logo, perdi mais tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terceiro, não tinha comida em casa, eu vou morrer à fome um dia destes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quarto, ao sair de casa escorreguei no gelo das escadas e cai. O meu rabinho ainda dói! E fiquei com as calças um pouco sujas. Sorte que as calças são de uma ganga escura e mal se nota. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinto, tive de correr para o autocarro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sexto, o autocarro já estava a ir embora. Então tive de saltar e gritar, acenar feito louco para ele parar. Felizmente o motorista viu-me e parou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sétimo, e o pior de tudo. Jisoo estava acompanhado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pior é que não era simplesmente alguém </span>
  <em>
    <span>random </span>
  </em>
  <span>sentado no meu lugar. Não, era alguém que ele conhecia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele tem de o conhecer. Porque eles estão a falar. Jisoo está a sorrir muito enquanto o outro fala. E ele nem tem o livro com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quem é esta personagem ao lado do meu Jisoo? Quem é que ele pensa que é para aparecer no dia que eu ia falar com ele?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu prefiro nem me ir sentar, então fico encostado ao pé da porta de saída, onde posso olhar perfeitamente para eles. Pensando bem, posso estar a parecer um pouco stalker, mas quem se importa com isso quando está de coração despedaçado? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E porque este rapaz que está com ele tem de ser tão lindo? Porque é que também tem de parecer um anjo? De certeza que eu estou morto e o Haohao e o Mingyu também. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ou pior, estou em coma e eles são apenas fruto da minha imaginação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aposto que foi o Haohao que me deixou nesta cama de hospital onde estou a alucinar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sério, ninguém é assim tão bonito! Cabelo negro sedoso, pele pálida, maxilar definido, pescoço comprido, olhos grandes negros… Veem? Perfeito! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E para piorar, o braço dele está sobre o ombro de Jisoo. Quando é que o braço daquele desgraçado foi parar ali? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tira! Tira!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh bolas, eles estão a olhar para mim!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo tem um sorriso tímido. Meu deus é tão lindo, que dou por mim também a sorrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já o outro apenas olha com um sorriso muito grande… E parece que me quer provocar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uh então é ele? - Bolas até a voz dele é perfeita. Admite Seokmin, nunca tiveste hipóteses. O teu amor acabou de ser destruído.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Não comeces, Jeonghan. - Diz Jisoo, enquanto empurrava o outro ligeiramente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas ele é adorável! - Do que raio ele está a falar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bem agora já sei o nome dele. Foi mais rápido do que saber o nome do Jisoo. Acho que aí estava já uma dica que eu sou uma alma destinada a ser única. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu apenas sorriu e a única sorte que tive hoje foi finalmente chegar ao meu destino. Volto para os dois sorrindo novamente e saiu o mais rápido que posso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Joshua! - Ainda ouço Jeonghan a gritar, mas não consigo imaginar que reza satânica poderia ser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O meu coração dói. E sinto que o mundo podia acabar e eu não daria por isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que se passa Seokmin? - Mal ouço a voz de Mingyu atiro-me para o colo dele a chorar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ele tem namorado! E ele é lindo! Eu perdi Mingyu! Eu nunca tive hipóteses algumas! - Respondo entre soluços. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu sei que posso estar a parecer um adolescente na primeira crise amorosa, mas tenho algum tempo para permitir isto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hey, hey, calma. - Sinto Mingyu meio desesperado, mas pelo menos abraça-me tentando consolar-me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que se passa? - Ouço Haohao, mas nem me solto de Mingyu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não sei se o mais alto respondeu ao nosso amigo, apenas sei que depois estávamos os três abraçados no meio da rua, comigo a chorar como um bebé. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <b>Domingo </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Passamos os fim de semana os três aqui em casa. Não falamos do que se tinha passado. Apenas tivemos o tempo todo a jogar alguns jogos e a ver filmes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Amanhã vou apanhar o autocarro contigo. - Diz Mingyu a meio da tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O quê? Porquê? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ciúmes. Vamos mostrar a esse Jisoo que quem perdeu foi ele. Ninguém parte o coração ao meu melhor amigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não tive muito voto na matéria. Apenas tive de concordar com mais uma das ideias do Mingyu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Segunda</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>E aqui estamos os dois, à espera que o autocarro venha. Não sei porque me sinto tão nervoso. É só o mesmo monte de lata de sempre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entro com a cabeça em baixo. Não quero olhar para cima e ver Jisoo com Jeonghan novamente. Não superei ainda o meu coração partido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hannie hyung, por aqui? - Mingyu grita e acena para alguém no autocarro. Como o meu amigo pode me fazer passar vergonhas quando eu só quero passar despercebido?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mingyu, não sabia que moravas por aqui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O quê? O que se está a passar aqui? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu foi até aos bancos de Jisoo e está a conversar animadamente com o meu arquiinimigo. Como raio é que ele conhece o Jeonghan? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olho admirado para Jisoo que também olhava para os dois admirado mas com um sorriso no rosto. Ele deve sentir o meu olhar sobre ele, porque rapidamente olha para mim e sorri ainda mais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Então e o Coups hyung? Estão zangados? - Eu apenas aproximo-me do meu amigo e fico a ouvir a conversa, já que pelo que parece eu fui ignorado e esquecido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ele teve de viajar. Volta hoje. E como não gosto de estar sozinho em casa, passei estes dias com um amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A tua vida de casado faz-te mal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Espera, o quê? Afinal Jeonghan era apenas um amigo de Jisoo? E ele era casado com outra pessoa? Quer dizer que Jisoo ainda pode estar disponível? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A minha vida ainda não está arruinada!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tento chamar a atenção de Mingyu, para ver se ele se lembra de mim e ajuda-me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh Seokmin, já estamos na universidade. Foi bom ver-te Hannie hyung. A ver se combinamos um jantar todos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu apenas puxa-me pelo braço e arrasta-me para fora do autocarro. O quê? Porquê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olho para Jisoo que apenas sorri-me timidamente. O amigo dele acenava para nós feliz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não acredito nisto. Tu conhecias o Jeonghan? - Questiono zangado. Ele podia ter me ajudado e esqueceu-se que eu existo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu conhecias o suposto namorado e não te lembras-te de fazer com que ele apresenta-se o Jisoo aqui ao Seokmin? - Pergunta Haohao admirado. Finalmente demonstra que me adora também. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ups... Eu esqueci-me de ti Seokmin. Mas olha, vê o lado positivo, ao menos sabemos que o Jeonghan não é namorado do Jisoo, já que o Jeonghan é casado há um ano com um amigo meu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No shit Sherlock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podia tudo ter dado certo, mas apenas…. Foi novamente um fracasso…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Terça </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mais um dia. Mas hoje sem planos e Mingyu. Sem nenhuma ideia do que podia fazer. Por um lado sinto-me feliz por saber que Jisoo pode ainda ser solteiro… Mas isso não me ajuda muito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entro no autocarro como todos os dias, e devagarinho vou para o meu lugar ao lado do Jisoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haja coragem para eu continuar a fazer isto... Começo a achar que sou mais corajoso do que pensava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ou mais estúpido! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Olá. - Mal me sentei e ele falou para mim? Ok, foi mesmo hoje que morri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oi. - Digo com o meu maior sorriso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jeonghan, o meu amigo, fez-me perceber que acho que nunca me apresentei. Olá, sou o Joshua. - Ele continuou a falar comig….Espera o que? Joshua?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Joshua? Não te chamas Jisoo? - Estou perdido. Será que o livro não era dele?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jisoo é o meu nome coreano. Eu não o uso muito. Vivi na América até há dois meses. Por isso meu coreano ainda não é bom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh meu Deus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então era ele? O perfil do facebook que vi, era ele. E eu ignorei? Seokmin, és uma vergonha para a humanidade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Acho que o teu coreano é muito bom. Eu chamo-me Seokmin. - Ele sorri para mim novamente. Eu estou tão apaixonado por ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Finalmente saíram daquilo. - Ouço a velhinha da mala a reclamar. Mas não entendi nada. Acho que me perdi nos olhos do Joshua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua… Pensando bem, o nome é lindo. Combina tanto com ele.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Quarta</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Novamente Joshua falou comigo. Descobri que ele é um arquitecto e trabalha com Jeonghan numa empresa, uma paragem após a minha saída.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Quinta</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ganhei coragem e pedi-lhe o número de telefone. E ele deu!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Descobri que ele tem medo de falar, porque ainda engana-se um bocado. Por isso é que não falou comigo mais vezes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas ele é adorável com aquele sotaque! Ele é a minha alma gêmea de certeza!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sexta</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hyung, sei que não nos falamos há muito tempo... Mas o que dizes de irmos jantar hoje à noite? Já que amanhã não trabalhamos... - Não sei onde ganhei a coragem de perguntar. Mas tenho a certeza que estou a parecer um tomate neste momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Claro. Adoraria sair contigo. - Ele tem o sorriso mais bonito de todos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- É um encontro? - Pergunto a medo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sim, um encontro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele também gosta de mim, não é? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mundo parou quando eu sinto um beijo no canto da boca. Olho admirado para o lado, e vejo Joshua envergonhado tentando esconder o rosto com as mãos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiro as mãos da cara dele e pressiono os meus lábios nos dele. Sei que não foi mais que uns segundos, mas foi a coisa mais certa que me pareceu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Finalmente! - Ouvimos todos no autocarro a falar. Olhamos para todos que apenas olhavam para nós com um ar de cansados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No meu tempo, até um casal começava a namorar mais depressa! - Novamente sou agredido pela mala. Mas acho que afinal a velhinha é apenas uma grande fã nossa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acho que andamos a fazer uma novela mexicana para toda a gente do autocarro...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finalmente… não foi um fracasso! </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>E bem foi isto ^^</p><p>O que acharam? Comentem para saber o que tenho de melhorar para o futuro.</p><p>Esta fic está postada também no spirit^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>